Dentro da Akatsuki
by Miyukix
Summary: O que se passará realmente dentro da Akatsuki,uhm?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Dentro da Akatuski

Autora: Yukix-chan

1º Capitulo

O ambiente sombrio e húmido era presente naquele lugar, a chuva havia finalmente parado, mas mesmo assim poderia-se sentir os toques das pingas vindas das árvores que caíam no chão fértilmente.

Aquela pedra enorme que tapava a entrada duma gruta, estava totalmente gasta e branca, e por detrás dessa pedra, encontrava-se um outro lugar igualmente sombrio e misterioso. Era dividido por vários compartimentos e havia grades por todo lado.

Onde se encontravam perguntam? Ohhh sim aquela gruta, aquele lugar era dominado pelo o mais forte e malvado de todos os mestres, e completado por um grupo de 9 elementos, igualmente malvados e destemidos que pretendiam...

- EI BOSS,UN! ACABOU O CHAMPÔ ONDE POSSO IR BUSCAR MAIS,UN?- Perguntou um rapaz não muito grande de cabelos loiros suficientemente alto para acordar o vulto preto que se econtrava sentado na poltrona.

O homem sentiu a sua sobrancelha a ser arqueada e pensou melhor o que realmente estava a pensar.Uhm...talvez as coisas não fossem bem assim...

- Deidara-senpai porque está nu na sala do metre?- Perguntou um outro elemento que vestia o típico uniforme do grupo, uma longa capa negra com nuvens vermelhas decorando-a, yap era Tobi.

- CALA-TE SEU INCOMPETENTE!NÃO VÊS QUE NÃO HÀ CHAMPÔM,UN?- Refilou o loiro desviando o cabelo loiro que se tinha posto á frente dos olhos.

- O QUÊ!- Gritou uma outra voz mais forte.- NÃO HÀ CHAMPÔM?

Um outro individuo de cabelos igualmente loiros , quase brancos apareçeu não se sabe bem de onde enrolado numa toalha branca,chocado com o que tinha ouvido.

- Se não á champôm, não podemos tomar banho!E eu ia tomar banho!Mestre isto é uma desgraça! A minha relegião não me permite ficar sem champôm! È...é um atentado os olhos de deus! Além disso não pode...

- SHUT-UP-HIDAN!- Disse uma figura agarrando na cabeça do loiro e dando-lhe um calduço.- Mestre conseguimos o orçamento que queria...

- AU!Maldito Kazuko...- Refilou o tal de Hidan.

Uhm...já deu para ver, rápidamente se desenvolveu uma balburdaria entre os elementos que estavam presentes na sala. Deidara que tentava ver o que estava por detrás da máscara de Tobi,corria completamente nu pela a sala tentando-o apanhar, equanto Hidan se preocupava mais com o seu pentado que dizia ao seu companheiro em alto e bom som que o champôm era um assunto mais importante do que aquele orçamento estúpido que não servia para nada.

- Isso não é verdade.- Disse simplesmente Kazuku.

- NÃO ME INTERESSA! O BOSS TÊM MAIS DO QUE SE PREOCUPAR!- gritou Hidan apontando-lhe um dedo destemidamente.

- PARA TERES UM CHAMPÔN È PRECISO TERES DINHEIRO SEU BURRO!- Gritou igualmente o outro.

Uma desavença total entre aqueles dois se desenrolou, falavam e falavam e falavam, e gritam e esperneavam.

O elemento que estava na cadeira suspirou fundo e semi-cerrou os olhos ao ouvir tamanha barafunda e desorganização. Levou as mãos aos apoios da cadeira e levantou-se, e com apenas um grito grave e determinado fez com que todos se calassem na sala.

- NÒS SOMOS A AKATSUKI! QUE RAIOS ESTÃO VOÇÊS A TENTAR FAZER!- Exclamou o homem.- A ESTRAGAR-NOS A REPUTAÇÃO?

- Itachi-san! Cuidado!- Avisou um outro elemento esticando a mão tentando agarrar um rapaz de cabelos pretos que fora contra um pilar fazendo-o cair de costas.

- Ptz...- Suspirou o homem.- Pelos os vistos...

- Boss,un?- Perguntou Deidara que permanecia em cima do tobi.

-Uhm?

- Então em relação ao champ...

- O CHAMPÔM TÀ NA DESPENSA!- Gritou o homem.- QUEM FOI O ÙLTIMO A IR AO SUPERMERCADO! BAH, QUE CHATICE!

(Continua )


	2. Chapter 2

È 2º Capitulo

- Graças a voçês...- Disse uma voz de fundo.- JÀ NÃO VOU PUDER VER O IRON CHEF ÀS TERÇAS FEIRAS!

Uma mão forte e determinada bateu fortemente na mesa de mármore, fazendo os elementos que estavam sentados assustarem–se.

- Kisame...- Murmurou Itachi- Acho que acabaram de bater á porta...

(Grande pausa)...

- Ah...Boss,un?- Perguntou Deidara levantando o braço e quebrando o silêncio.

O homem sentou-se outra vez e levou as mãos ao queixo.

- Sim,Deidara?- Respondeu o homem.

- Quero que saiba que eu não tenho nada a ver com a destruição da sua televisão,un!- Disse o loiro.

- OU VOÇÊS ARRANJAM-ME A TELEVISÃO! OU NÃO HÀ NOVELAS PARA NINGUÈM!- Gritou o homem levando o dedo indicador para cima ignorando o esclarecimento de Deidara.

- EI!- Exclamou Hidan.- Isso é chantagem Boss! Isso não vale!

- TÊM 1 DIA PARA ME ARRANJAREM A TELEVISÃO! SE NÃO, SE NÃO...ahm...MUHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!

Riso maquiavélico.

Baralhados

- Porquê eu,un?- Perguntou Deidara franzindo o sobrolho zangadamente.

- Porque és o unico que é rápidamente confundido com uma rapariga...- Exclareceu Kisame.

- Eu...não...não SOU UMA RAPARIGA,UN!- Explodiu o loiro.

- Sim...sim! Deidara sempai é um homem!- Disse o elemento de máscara laranja.- Eu próprio vi!

- OMG! CALA-TE!- Exclamou o loiro regalando os olhos.

- Ohhh por amor da santa!- Disse Hidan.- Vamos lá acabar com isto! Tenho uma cerimónia para começar!

- Eu não precebo porque é que tenho que ser eu a ir á cidade comprar uma televisão,un!- Refilou o loiro.

- Eu não posso...tenho contas para fazer.- Disse Kazuku retirando-se.

- E eu disse que tinha uma cerimónia para fazer...- Disse Hidan

- Eu tenho que tomar banho...Ah...e ele é cego...- Disse Kisame poisando o barço em cima do rapaz de cabelos pretos.

- Kisame...Eu não estou cego...- Respondeu-lhe Itachi olhando para a parede pensando que de facto se dirigia ao seu companheiro fazendo os elementos rirem baixinho.

- E...eu tenho fome...vou ter que ir comer alguém,yumy...-Disse o elemento envolto por uma especie de planta,Zetsu.

...Grande pausa...

- Ok...ok eu vou, un...- Murmurou o loiro fechando os olhos e suspirando.

- Eu vou consigo Deidara-senpai!- Disse o elemento da máscara laranja.

Saíram os dois da gruta e caminharam durante algumas horas até chegarem á vila mais próxima, a vila do Fogo.

- Ok...cá vamos nós,un...- Disse Deidara unindo os dedos para puder fazer um selo.

Ficou parado á espera que se transformar-se mas nada, rigorosamente nada havia aconteçido.

- QUE MERDA È ESTA,UN?!- Gritou furiosamente o loiro.- Porque é que não me consigo transformar???

- Uhm...talvez não dê porque é demasiado feminino deidara-senpai...- Disse Tobi encolhendo os ombros.

- Bahhh...- Refilou deidara batendo com o pé.

- Deidara senpai...tome...têm que vestir isto para passar despercebido!- Disse Tobi tirando de dentro da capa um top cor de rosa e uma mini-saía preta.

- JAMAIS!EU NÃO SOU UMA MULHER!EU NÃO VOU VESTIR ISSO!- Disse com os cabelos em pé.

- Vá lá deidara senpai...-Disse tobi.- Têm que ser...

- EU NÃO VOU! VAI TE $#&!#!

Passado uns minutinhos a resmugar, lá teve a consciência e lá vestiu aquele pedaço de pano fazendo lançar um espirro que se ouviu pela a floresta inteira.

- O deidara-senpai fica tão bonito assim!- Exclamou tobi.

- CALA-TE INCOMPETENTE!- Refilou o loiro calçando uns sapatos de verniz de bico e apertando os dois tótós que tinha feito no cabelo loiro.- Agora...ficas aqui na retagurada...eu vou roubar a TV. E volto com ela e escodemo-nos em algum sitio por aqui. Por isso trata de ver um sitio para nos econdermo-nos!

- Ok,dei-dei-chan...- Disse Tobi.

- "$#/$&# para isto...- Refilou o rapaz.

- Mais femenino deidara-senpai! Mais femenino!- Disse Tobi de cima da árvore.

O loiro indereitou-se e tentou andar um pouco mais femeninamente,fazendo desiquilibrar-se e olhar em volta.

" Ohhh shit..."Pensou." È agora"

Lá estava a portão de aço gigantesto da cidade guardado por dois ninjas que pareçiam estar bastante aborrecidos.

- Ohohohohho!- Riu Deidara tentando disfarçar a voz.- Voçês dois, ninjas jeitosos,un!

Os homens regalaram os olhos ao ver tamanha beldade á sua frente e viram atentamente a aproximar-se.

- Esta é a aldeia do fogo não é un?- Perguntou Deidara passando uma mão no cabelo.

Lançou um sorriso forçado,sem fazer os dois ninjas notar e sentiu uma mão atrevida a subir-lhe pela a perna acima fazendo-o regalar os olhos.

" O QUE RAIOS ESTE $& ESTÀ A FAZER,UN?!"pensou deidara ao obsevar a mão fria do homem a subir cada vez mais.

Sem esperar por mais nada levantou o sapato de verniz de bico e baixou-o com toda a força em cima do ninja atrevido, fazendo-o gritar de dor e agarrando ao seu pé.

-Ohohohoh! Desculpe Senhor ninja,un! Mas essas carícias deixam-me muito desconfortável ! Eu apenas vim comprar uma televisão, e preciso da vossa autorização para passar,un!-Disse deidara puxando o cabelo para trás.

- Ah...sim menina pode passar mas vamos ter que a revistar...-disse o outro ninja.

" OHH FUCK"

-OH! Senhor ninja jeitoso,un...revistar uma mulher?Acha mesmo que alguém como eu ia fazer alguma coisa na vila? Eu...eu sou uma lady,un!- Mentiu deidara fazendo de tudo para se manter calmo.

O ninja de cabelos castanhos olhou para o outro que ainda se controcia de dor e encolheu os ombros.

- Pronto minha senhora...-Disse.-Pode passar...

-Ah! Muito obrigado,un!- Agradeceu deidara caminhando em frente.

- Mas com uma condição...-Disse o ninja de cabelos castanhos agarrando no pulso do loiro.

"ohhh god...o que foi a agora,un...TT"

- Quero um beijinho...-Disse sorridentemente.

"Ptz...nojentos,un...kando sair daqui vou pôr uma bomba por estas bandas certamente,un...GAHHH"

-Ohohoho...seu cabra...seu malando,un!- Disse Deidara batendo nas costas do homem fazendo-o quase cair com tanta força.

- V-voçê têm força...- Murmurou o homem espantado.

O homem sentiu uma lingua na sua cara que lhe fez arrepiar e olhou para o lado chocadamente.

- U-u-uma boca na mão?- Gaguejou o homem regalando os olhos.

- Dá-me muito jeito...acredite,un...-Disse normalmente deidara lançando um sorriso malandro.- Ohohoho! Eu vou entrar senhor ninja! Arigatou!

Por fim, lá se esgueirou para de dentro da vila, havia várias pessoas que carregavam mecadorias por todo o lado, e efeitos transportados por vários homens eram colocados nas casas. Pelos os vistos iria haver festa.

Sentiu-se a ser observado por vários homens e criticado por mulheres, até que ser o centro da atenções não era muito mau. Até estava a gostar de ser mulher durante alguns minutos, ah...tirando a parte da mão na perna...bah.

- Pelos os vistos é aqui,un...-Murmurou o loiro fitando um grande placar no qual dizia ElecroShoop.

Entrou sem mais demoras dentro da loja e olhou atentamente para os lados.Tinha que ser esperto e astuto e roubar a televisão.

Fitou uma televisão no chão, era de estrutura média de cor prateada. Mesmo o que estavam a precisar. Esboçou um sorriso sonhador nos seus lábios marotos e imaginou:

« _- Aqui está boss-un! È muito bonita não é? – Disse o loiro passando uma mão na cabeleira loira._

_-Ohhh! Tou espantado contigo deidara! Ès um membro na Akatsuki precioso!Tenho a certesa que se tu não tivesses arrebentado com a tua familia quando tinhas 10 anos, eles estariam muito orgulhosos de ti deidara!- Disse o homem vestido de negro._

_O loiro lançou um sorriso simpático e gay e deu um pulinho de satisfação._

_-Obrigada boss,un!- Agradeçeu deidara._

_- Como recompensa...vou te dar um vale para ires á Lucia piloto arranjar o cabelo, já que não preciso dele!-Disse o homem._

_-OHH! SERIO BOSS?AHH,UN!-Exclamou o loiro com um brilhozinho nos olhos. »_

Sentiu que o seu queixo já quase caía no chão e acordou do sonho que estava a ter acordado, ao ver uma figura bastante pequenina agarrado nas suas pernas. Piscou os olhos ao ver uma criança que deveria ter aproximadamente os seus 2 anos e baixou-se.

-Papá?- Perguntou o bébe de cabelos loiros aos canudos.-Papá?

Os olhos do loiro regalaram-se ao ouvir aquelas palavras e olhou para os lados, á procura de alguém que o tivesse ouvido.

-Xiuuu! Não me denuncies! Não me chames isso...ah...sua coisa...-Disse o loiro olhando em volta.-E donde é que saíste,un?

- Boa tarde!-Disse uma mulher saíndo de uma porta.- Desculpe tê-la feito esperar!Ohhhh! Que fofura! È seu filho?!Ou Filha?Ahahahah, é tão bonito que nem sei ver se é um rapaz ou uma rapariga!

Se tivesse um buraco, escondia-se. Só lhe faltava isto agora...

-Ahhh!ohohohho! Sim,sim! È o meu pequenino,un!-Disse O loiro pegando o bébe ao colo.

- È a sua cara minha senhora...

-Papá!-Disse novamente o bébe agarrando num dos rabixos de deidara.

- Ele disse Pap-

-AHH!OHOHO! As crianças são assim,un! Oohohho! Eu...eu vinha á procura de uma televisão! A mais cara que tiver aí,un!-Interrompeu deidara.

-Uhm...a mais cara...A senhora está disposta a pagar-me logo ou tenciona pagar-me por prestações?- Perguntou a mulher desconfiada.

-Ah...EU PAGO-LHE TUDO AGORA! TENHO DINHEIRO VIVO AQUI,UN!- Exclamou o loiro mentindo.

Ao ver a confiança daquela pessoa, a mulher sorriu-lhe novamente simpáticamente e entrou dentro da respectiva porta com o pensamento do dinheiro vivo na sua mente.

- Vou buscar minha querida senhora!-Exclamou a mulher.- 1 minutinho por favor!

Ao ver a mulher a afastar-se, deixou a criança no chão e pegou rápidamente na TV que estava bastante brilhante pedindo para ser roubada.

-Papá?

-EU NÃO SOU O TEU PAI,UN!- Exclamou Deidara ajeitando-se.- Porra isto é um pouco pesado...Fuck tenho que me pôr a andar,un...

-Papá...

O loiro fitou mais uma vez aquela figurinha pequenina que lhe olhava com aqueles olhos grandes verdinhos prontinhos a chorar fazendo-o ficar tão fofinhos. Mas uma outra coisa o alertou. Uma coisa mais grave ainda, viu a mulher que lhe olhava chocadamente e lhe perguntou o que queria fazer, não tendo mais escolha, agarrou no bébe metendo-o na cabeça com uma só mão e saíndo dali o mais depressa possível.

Ouviu a mulher a gritar-lhe em alto e bom som, tudo o que referisse á sua mãe e não deixou de sentir um pouco de adernalina a correr no seu sangue, lançando uma gargalhada estúpida,quase tropeçando nos seus próprios sapatos.

-APANHEM-NA! È UMA LADRA! APANHEM-NA!-Gritou a mulher.

Rápidamente vários homens perseguiram deidara, tentando o alcançar, mas não estando a conseguir, já que este era bastante rápido, mesmo tendo um bébé em cima da cabeça que lhe puxava os cabelos lançando gargalhadas com satisfação e com uma televisão de tamanho médio.

- APANHEM-NA!- gritaram os homens.

Mas incrvélmente, e não sabe de onde, uma bola de fumo foi mandada e desnorteando o pessoal que estava atrás dele, fazendo-o sorrir e atravessar o portão como um raio.

-SAYONARA SEUS PERVERTIDOS,UN!-Gritou deidara fazendo um gesto malcriado com a mão.- TOBI!

Os ninjas que tossiam e mais tossiam tentavam ver o que realmente se estava a passar, e apenas viram uma outra figura a apareçer ao lado do loiro .

-O...o que tosse O que se passa? O que fez menina?tosse- Perguntou o ninja agarrando-se ao portão tentando não cair.

O loiro passou a televisão para o outro e lançou uma gargalhada.

- PARA VOSSA INFORMAÇÃO EU SOU UM HOMEM,UN! –Gritou o loiro levantando a saía.

Fez o homem lançar um grito aflitivo e cair po lado juntamente com o outro guarda.

-Ohhhh! O deidara-senpai descobriu uma outra técnica infalível!- Disse Tobi abanando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-CALA-TE SEU INCOMPETENTE! E DÀ-ME A MINHA CAPA!-Gritou o loiro apontando-lhe um dedo.- As figuras que eu não passo,un!

-Ah...deidara-senpai?

- O que foi agora.un..-disse o loiro.

- Têm uma criança na cabeça...

-Uhm?Ahhh...pois é...

Retirou a criança da sua cabeça que lhe olhava atentamente,como se estivesse a presenciar um brinquedo e esticou os braços ao loiro.

-Papá!-Disse.

-Ele! Ele disse papá deidara-senpai!?-perguntou o outro.- Que fofo!

-...

- Mamã?

- ELE CHAMOU-TE MAMÃ??!- Perguntou chocadamente o loiro ao ver que o bebé estendia desta vez as mãos a Tobi.

Depois de um longo dia, nas bandas da vila do fogo, chegaram ao seu esconderijo secreto, onde todos os membros da Akatsuki lhe esperavam ansiosamente. Pois...estava-se a aproximar a novela das cinco e ainda nada.

- LIGA A TELEVISÃO HIDAN!- Gritou o chefe sentando-se na poltrona.

O loiro de cabelos escorridos fez o que lhe mandara o seu mestre equanto Deidara se gabava a este o que tinha acontecido, e pelas as aventuras que tinha passado.

- Sim mestre é verdade...tive que enfrentar dois gigantes de 3 metros un... Eram muito fortes, mas eu consegui ser mais forte que eles,un!Ahahah foi simp-

- NO CANAL 3 HIDAN!-Gritou o homem.

- Ok mestre! Deixe-me só encontrar a ficha!

-Ah...como eu tava a dizer mestre...Depois de derrotar esses dois gigantes, pediram-me desculpas de joelhos, e disseram-me para tirar tudo o que precisa-se dali, un...ohohoho! Eu sou muito forte mestre,un!

- ISSO ERA PARA HOJE! TÀ QUASE A COMEÇAR PÀ!- Disse o homem começando a ficar enervado.

-Ah...mestre...

- O que foi?

O loiro aproximou-se do mestre com um papel na mão e entregou-o ao homem.

" PARA ARRANJAR"

Deixou cair o papel com as mãos trémulas e fitou-o o loiro de cabelos compridos com um olhar mortifero.

-Ah...b-b-boss?...a história não foi bem assim...eh...un...eu...ah.


End file.
